kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Sgt. Frog (Funimation)
Funimation Entertainment held the rights to Keroro Gunso in North America, Australia, and the UK, where they were releasing their English Adaptation under the name SGT. FROG (from the Tokyopop adaptation of the manga). Their English version was produced on a much higher budget than the Animax English Adaptation for Southeast Asia. ADV Films had initially licensed the series for a North American release back in 2006, but the rights were pulled and handed to Funimation when ADV began to run into deep financial trouble. Funimation initially released a ten minute "Test" dub sample episode of Sgt. Frog to YouTube and received mixed reviews for the changing of characters' names, as well as some voice acting. The first 5 episodes of the official dub were screened at an anime convention, and were much more well received than the test episode for the restoring of all original character names, revised voice cast, and staying more true to the original script. Description From The Official Site "Keroro is Sergeant Frog – the leader of a platoon of warriors sent to conquer planet Earth. But when the amphibious invaders discovered how much humans enjoy dissecting their comrades, the troops were scattered, the mission was aborted, and Keroro was abandoned. Now, this once proud soldier spends more time wielding a vacuum than he does the weapons of war. It’s a far cry from the glory of battle, but hey, at least he’s got his own room. And though the invasion may have slowed to a hop, Sergeant Frog still occasionally yearns to overcome his karaoke addiction and reassemble his troops. Watch out world, the frogs are taking over." Differences from the original anime *Koneko has been renamed Ms. Furbottom *Many jokes and references to other media were changed to appeal more to the American audience. *The year has been changed to 2009. (This is out of necessity as it was not released in America for quite long about after it was released. A calendar in Apocalypse Later remains labeled 2004, but Fuyuki uses this to make an amusing fourth wall joke.) *Fuyuki and Tamama call Keroro the “Serge”. *The narrator breaks the fourth wall more frequently. * Keroro's voice is deeper. * The characters are partially aware to the fact that they are in a TV show. (Mainly expressed at the modified jokes). DVD releases *Season 1 Part 1 (Episodes 1-13) - September 22, 2009 *Season 1 Part 2 (Episodes 14-26) - November 24, 2009 *Season 2 Part 1 (Episodes 27-39) - January 26, 2010 *Season 2 Part 2 (Episodes 40-52) - March 30, 2010 *Season 1 Complete (Episodes 1-26) - March 29, 2011 *Season 2 Complete (Episodes 27-51) - April 26, 2011 *Season 3 Part 1 (Episodes 53-67) - July 26, 2011 *Season 3 Part 2 (Episodes 66-78) - August 16, 2011 *Season 3 Complete (Episodes 52-78) - November 13, 2012 Voice cast *Keroro - Todd Haberkorn *Giroro - Christopher R. Sabat *Dororo - J. Michael Tatum *Tamama - Brina Palencea *Kururu - Chuck Huber *Fuyuki Hinata - Leah Clark *Natsumi Hinata - Cherami Leigh *Aki Hinata - Jamie Marchi *Momoka Nishizawa - Monica Rial *Paul Moriyama - Kent Williams *Koyuki Azumaya - Luci Christian *Angol Mois - Carrie Savage External links *Funimation's Official Sgt. Frog webpage Category:Keroro Gunso media Category:Anime series Category:Anime